Possession
by GoldenSilence
Summary: Things at Balamb Garden are relatively normal and uneventful..but of course, not for long. Ch. 3 is up..give it a read!
1. Default Chapter

*Possession*  
Ch.1-Breakfast  
  
Another day in Balamb Garden's cafeteria..Selphie smiled up at Irvine,allowing herself to be dragged by his arm across the room towards a table holding two all too familiar figures.  
  
"Buwoierw!bowiojeraslkoerew!".  
  
A stream of food went rushing past Selphie's face at this statement. Apparently, Zell wasn't in the best of moods right now. Selphie looked past Zell and frowned. Seifer. Figures he would be the source of Zell's anger.And by the arrogant grin on his face, enjoying it immensely.  
  
Zell was standing up now, livid faced and punching his fist into the table to emphasis each nonintelligible word he spoke.And naturally, being Zell, he was trying to eat at the same time.  
  
"I think I'd best duck and cover" Irvine said wryly.  
  
Selphie looked at them and shook her head "Who was the idiot that allowed Seifer back into the garden?"  
  
Zell, finally digesting his hotdog, continued his rant. "Seifer, do us a favor and get out of this cafeteria before we all kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."   
  
Seifer's grin was still very much in place, mocking them. " Kick my ass so hard I won't be able to walk for a week?Big words coming from a lanky wanna be cowboy, a chicken wuss, and a girl who would probably just end up hitting me in the knee."   
  
  
Then, with that last parting insult and a blur of a gray trenchcoat, Seifer was gone.Selphie's eyes, usually sparkling with laughter, were now sparkling with something completely different..rage.  
  
"Asshole.."Irvine and Zell(who had been doing a good amount of cussing at Seifer earlier,himself) stared at Selphie . Swearing coming from the petite brunette was like a cute stuffed animal suddenly growing fangs. It just didn't happen.   
  
Irvine attempted to counter this bizarre change of mood by putting his arm around her shoulder and distracting her.  
  
"Don't mind him,hon. So what is this I hear about a Valentine's Day Dance?"  
  
It worked...well sort of. Forgetting all about what Seifer had said earlier(or at least, putting her thoughts on his comments in the back of her head), Selphie was off rambling like a speeding train about the decorations, volunteers, booking a band, and the new banner she had just made to promote the whole thing.   
  
"Isn't it just sooo awesome?" Selphie pointed with pride at the giant banner in question hanging in the middle of the cafeteria. Only to watch in horror as Raiijin walked in, completely oblivious; his head going straight through the banner and ripping it clean in half.  
  
Fujin as usual kicked him. But that was before she got a chance to read over the remains of the banner, at which point, she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "good job".  
  
Selphie, seeing her precious banner fall to the floor, put down her coffee cup and walked off determinedly towards Fujin and Raijin. Minutes later, after alot of jumping up and down, gesturing, raised voices, and at one point, Selphie waving her nunchaku threateningly in the direction of Raijin's nose, Raijin began clumsily trying to put back up the banner while Fujin watched, smirking.  
  
No sooner had they gotten it up than Quistis, entering the cafeteria, got to be the second lucky person of the day to break the banner.   
  
"Quistis?Yoohoo!"  
  
Selphie followed Quistis, trying to get her attention. However, Quistis acted as if she couldn't hear her and continued down to the booth were Zell and Irvine were seated, stopping along the way to get coffee.  
  
A peeved Selphie tried one last time to catch her notice."Umm, Quistis, look, you sort of broke my banner for the dance..and it's really, super duper important, so would you mind going back and fixing it?"   
  
No reply. It then hit Selphie exactly what the problem was(or what she thought it was) and she gave a little nod of understanding and sympathy towards Quistis.   
  
Irvine and Zell, on the other hand, looked at Quistis worriedly. She hadn't been around to hang out with the gang much after Ultimecia's destruction. She had thrown herself whole heartedly into her job as an instructor when she got reinstated...maybe a bit too whole heartedly.  
  
"Quistis, is something the matter?"Hmm?..Oh no, everything's absolutely peachy." Quistis proved the exact opposite of this as she absentmindedly poured salt into her coffee instead of sugar. Zell waved a hand in front of her face."Uhh,hello?You just put salt in your coffee.."  
  
  
Quistis, still off in her own little world, continued to sip the stuff. Irvine tapped Selphie on the shoulder and jerked his head in the direction of Quistis. "What's the matter with her?"   
  
Selphie, who had sworn to Quistis not to tell , was relieved as Squall chose that exact moment to interrupt the little group.   
  
"Hiya..what, where's Rinoa? I thought you two had become inseperable these days."   
  
"......"   
  
Synchronized eye rolling occured throughout the little group at this statement. "Never let anyone say you were too talkative, Squall".Irvine said with a grin.  
  
"...."  
  
Quistis seemed to be pouting into her coffee cup. Selphie must have gotten the reason for Quistis acting so strange right..she knew it. But she had to make sure, just in case.  
  
"Ooh,Squall. The valentine's Dance!" Selphie clapped her hands together excitedly. "It would be just perrfect for what you're planning on doing."   
She winked at him. Squall shook his head with a trace of a smile.  
  
"Whatever". Selphie stole a glance at Quistis. She was still leaning into her cup of salt coffee. Selphie took that as a sign of being heartbroken. Yup. She had to be right!  
  
Feeling satisfied with herself for having been so perseptive and at this little discovery,Selphie continued chattering away about the dance while mentally resolving to fix Quistis up with someone for the dance..soon.  
  
Quistis let the talk wash over her. Valentine's day dance?..since when did they have a valentine's day dance? And especially when they had already had the graduation dance the night before?  
  
See double feature at movie theatre. Go home. Feel sorry for self. Gorge on candy. Now, that was a Valentine's day tradition if there ever was one. And the whole thing was in jeopardy because of some crappy dance.  
  
But she had to go..to see Squall propose to Rinoa. That would tell her it was final. That she didn't have a chance. Only then could she give up on him.  
  
Quistis shook her head. Great. The way things were going, she should get a guest spot on Dawson's Creek any day now.  
  
"Hey, that's such a cool idea!Irvine, you're a genius!" Quistis tuned back into the conversation."Who's a genius?"  
  
Zell snorted into his plate of hotdogs. "Welcome back to earth, Quistis. Did you have a nice vacation?" Selphie kicked Zell ("Ouch!I was just kidding!geez!") then turned to Quistis.   
  
"I was just talking about how much I needed some more supplies for the dance coming up, you know, and Irvine mentioned this store in Balamb. It has decorations and everything!Wanna come along? We're all going to go there this afternoon."  
  
"All?" said Squall, and Quistis couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. It all too clearly said he wanted to stay as far away as possible from Selphie and her shopping excursion.   
  
Quistis barely had a chance to nod her head before Selphie was off again."Great!Well,I gotta get to class, but guys, meet back here at six tonight, okay?Later!"  
  
After she was safely out of earshot, Zell spoke to Irvine."A store?at the mall?Man,Irvine, what were you thinking bringing that up? Do you have any idea what Selphie's like in a mall?Remind me to kill you later". Irvine, looking emberassed, pretended he hadn't heard and responded that he had to get to class.  
  
Zell followed suit. "Acckk, gotta run! See ya later, Quistis!". Finally. Peace and quiet. Quistis yawned and leaned back in her chair. Then saw the clock.   
  
Thirty minutes past eight. Make that three seconds of peace and quiet. She grabbed up her coffee cup, dumped it in the trash, and took off at a jog for the elevator. It would look bad if the teacher herself was late for class.  
  
  
  
----------  
A/N=Okies..my first ever fanfiction story. Contrary to this chapter, the story will actually have a *gasp* plot. Oh yeah, and this story is obviously going to be a series..so ladedada:)Anyway,please drop me a review and say your opinion...and I know the title sucks..maybe someone can think of a better one. 


	2. The friend?

*Possession*  
  
Ch.2-A friend?  
  
Exactly seven and a half very stressed out hours later(for Quistis anyway), Zell and Selphie were argueing over who was going to drive the car to the mall.  
  
"You drive?Hah! If I remember correctly, you were the one as a kid who used to enjoy running over people with your tricycle in your spare time! I don't even wanna think about you behind the wheel."  
  
Selphie glared daggers back at him. "I'll have you know I am a totally safe driver!"  
  
Irvine raised an eyebrow. "What about time you ran into the fire dehydrant?"  
  
"Come to think of it..wasn't there that time you ran into the curb?" Squall added thoughtfully.  
  
"or the time you went the wrong way on a one way street?"  
said Quistis. She gave Selphie a glare to match her own. "I'll never forget that. I was in the car with you.."  
  
"And don't you remember when you drove across the sidewalk, swerved to miss hitting the Mercedes, and then ran into the tree? Absolutely priceless."   
  
Selphie turned as red as a peony. "That doesn't count!I hadn't gotten my driver's license!"  
  
Irvine looked horrified. "Wait a second, you mean you were driving around without a driver's license?!!"  
  
Selphie turned even more scarlet. "Errmm..just nevermind."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "I think that settles it. Zell is most definitely going to be the one driving."  
  
"Awww yeah!". Zell throttled up in the engine. "Jump in everyone!"  
  
If Quistis had had a headache after all of her classes, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.  
  
Selphie was being the perfect backseat driver, yelling at Zell to turn right or left,or when to switch lanes. Only problem was, ninety percent of the time, her instructions were completely wrong. Because of this, Zell was driving just about as badly as Selphie would have been in his place.  
  
When they finally reached the mall, pretty much everyone was looking a little green. Squall was the first one to speak after they all tumbled out of the car.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time, you might want to try driving with both hands instead of just one."  
  
Rinoa giggled behind her hand, and Irvine guffawed out loud, but Quistis found herself feeling sad by this display of Squall's sense of humor.   
  
That was just it. Since when did he have a sense of humor?Since Rinoa. She had pushed him to let out his feelings.No, practically made him. Demanded things of him. She had cracked that tough shield of self protection he had put up between himself and others. Made him take chances..and actually feel.   
  
The only emotions Squall had let overtake him when he was with Quistis was anger, and maybe annoyance..the time he told her to go talk to a wall..  
As for Rinoa..she had made his emotions run the full spectrum. Enticed him right from the minute she asked him to that dance.  
  
Quistis had just let Squall be..himself..she hadn't pushed him to open up..or feel...just said she was there for him, more or less. A passive friend. Rinoa had been a good deal more aggressive.. Yeah, and annoying, said a little voice in the back of her head.  
  
Quistis tried to shake off her jealousy. She hated being jealous. It made her feel about two feet tall..and besides, she was here to have a good time. Dwelling on things is useless, she told herself sternly..it will only make you more miserable.  
  
"See?I told you I should have been allowed to drive!"  
Selphie's high pitched voice cut into her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah..Zell, the next time you drive me anywhere ever again is the day hell freezes over" Irvine said emphatically. Even Quistis joined in the chuckles this time. It was somewhat easier to fight the pangs of jealousy, she realized, if she just avoided looking in Squall and Rinoa's direction all together.  
  
"So, anyway, what store are we going to hit first?" asked Rinoa.  
  
Selphie opened her mouth to say something, but so did Irvine.  
  
"That store over there!". Both pointed in completely opposite directions.  
  
Quistis's avoidance of both Squall and Rinoa wasn't working to well. If she saw Squall with his arm around Rinoa any longer, she thought she would spontaneously combust there on the spot...or the next worst thing, show some hint of her true feelings. She had to think quickly..  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't us girls all go with you Selphie and help pick out the decorations while the guys..umm..go with Irvine?"  
  
Urgg, why did I say that?..I feel so selfish...  
  
The wheels were obviously turning in Selphie's head. Hmm..maybe that was a good idea!Besides, then Squall could have time to get Rinoa the wedding ring..that must be Quistis's plan. How could she be so selfless?  
  
Selphie bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "Sure!that sounds great!What does everyone else think?"  
  
Several nods went around.  
  
"Alrighty then!See you guys later!"  
  
As the group was splitting up and getting ready to head in seperate directions, Squall walked over to Quistis.   
  
Toclosetoclosetoclose. His lips were practically touching her ear as he bent over and whispered something.  
  
Quistis's nerves were strung up. She frantically tried to imagine it was Cid whispering in her ear instead of Squall..but to no avail. What on earth was he saying?  
  
"Thanks". Thanks?Thanks for what?Damn, she was probably so far off in lalaland she missed whatever else he said before that.  
  
Squall turned and left to catch up with Irvine and Zell, leaving Quistis puzzled.   
  
Selphie reached over and gave Quistis's hand a squeeze.  
  
"That was soo kind of you to give Squall time to get the ring. Wow, Quistis..so maybe you're finally getting over him,huh?"  
  
So that was it. That was what Squall was thanking her for. She had just split up the group..giving him the chance to go off and get the engagement ring for Rinoa without her knowing. That hadn't been Quistis's orginal intent.  
She wasn't sure whether she felt like laughing or crying.  
  
The mall was crowded with the usual hustle and bustle of people, but Selphie barged on ahead dauntlessly through the throng, pulling Rinoa and Quistis along with her.  
  
Once they actually got into Aerin's Ultimate Party Store, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa browsed through aisles and aisles stuffed with every item imaginable related to throwing a party..and some not at all related with throwing a party.(What the heck was with the inflatable dancing monkeys?)  
  
As Quistis half walked, half got dragged through the store, she found her thoughts turning back to Squall and Rinoa. The perfect couple. Everything they did or said for each other Quistis was sure was exactly how it would have been if it was written in some storybook.  
  
I can't let him marry her..I just can't!I CAN'T!I WON'T!I CAN'T AND I WON'T!  
  
Rinoa looked at Quistis. Her whole face was pulled down into a frown. What had been with her lately?  
Lately she seemed stressed out...that job really must be too much for her. And no wonder..she had eight classes each day to teach.   
  
Sometimes it was hard to remember she was just the same age as the rest of them..she always seemed so much older. Quistis had never, even at the best of times, been carefree..and now, after Ultimecia and all that had happened, she seemed more uptight then ever.  
  
Rinoa felt a pang of sympathy for her. What Quistis needed, she decided, was to have fun..loosen up a little. Remember her age. That was when the idea struck her. She could hook Quistis up with someone for the Valentine's day dance!It was just what she needed.The perfect pick me up!  
  
Selphie picked up a box of hanging heart decorations.  
"Hey, Quistis..will you hold these?"  
  
No anwser. Quistis was staring off into the distance with a clenched jaw.  
  
"Umm..Quistis?Hey, you alright?"  
  
I have to tell Squall how I feel..I can't do this anymore. He and Rinoa, they're perfect together. They understand everything about each other, and accept it...faults and all. That's what makes them perfect.  
  
But just the same..I have to let him know..just for that little, tiny, itty bitty chance that maybe, just maybe he doesn't really love her..  
  
"Quisttiss?Earth to Quistis!"  
  
Selphie snapped her fingers in front of Quistis's face.  
  
"I just asked if you were okay..What's that matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just kind of tired, had to stay up late grading papers" Quistis lied.  
  
Selphie and Rinoa gave her looks of understanding.  
  
"That sucks!"  
"Yeah. Mega bummer"  
  
Quistis pulled Selphie to one side. "Hey, would you mind if I went to the jewelry store the guys went into?I really want to help Squall..ermm..pick out his ring."  
  
"Uhh. Yeah,I guess." Selphie's face looked confused, but Quistis didn't take time to clarify her previous statement. She went out of the store at a slow, leisurely pace..then, when she was sure neither Selphie or Rinoa was looking, she broke into a full out run. She had to tell Squall how she felt before he bought the ring.  
  
Quistis reached the jewelry shop, but there was no one even remotely resembling Squall in sight. Where had he gone? Her heart sunk. He must have already bought the ring.  
  
She glanced over at the owner. He seemed to be studying her very intently and looked as if he was trying to decide something. Several times he cleared his throat, but nothing came out. Finally, he was successful.  
  
"Errm..umm..Miss?I have something for you...*ahem*..that is to say something that was asked to be given to you."  
  
Quistis walked over, her fascination captured. Who would buy something for her?  
  
"Here".   
  
The old man places his own leathery palm over her own open hand, dropping a   
miniscule, round object into it.  
  
"From a friend" he whispered. "Now you had better go.I have to close up the shop..it's getting late."  
  
A friend?!!?  
  
  
-------------  
A/N=Whooa..I realize this is kind of long(or at least it seems that way to me).Anyway, I think this chapter is even more crazier than the first one..Oh well,I just write whatever comes to mind(if it makes sense, that's a big bonus) Do review..and thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The shopping finally ends

~Possession~  
CH.3-  
disclaimer:All characters belong to squaresoft!I've only got a nickel to my name, folks.:)  
--------------  
  
  
Quistis walked out of the shop with a shrug, stopping by the water fountain to inspect the box the man at the jewelry shop had handed her. It was in a small, velvet box no bigger than the width of her hand. She opened it, half expecting some stunning peice of artistry to greet her eyes. After all, the box was incredibly fancy. Quistis should have known appearances were never what they seemed. The box may have been fancy but inside, the ring was plain as could be..not even gold, it was plastic.   
  
Quistis sighed. She should just stop getting her hopes up all together. Part of her had been hoping that it was perhaps a present..that someone really did care after all. In a way entirely different from the trepies and her friends. With her luck, the ring was probably from a box of CrackerJacks. She inspected it...no doubt given by some hopeful Trepie admirer.   
  
Great. Now she could add it to her collection of other useless presents from them. Not giving a second thought to the ring,she dropped it into her handybag and strolled back to the other side of the mall to where Selphie and Rinoa were at. Selphie was the first one to spot her and she rushed right over, her green eyes sparkling with glee at the fact that she, Selphie Tilmitt, had been let in on "the secret". "The secret" of course being the fact that Squall was planning on proposing to Rinoa.   
  
Selphie loved secrets more than anything, the fact that she couldn't keep one to save her life notwithstanding. As long as Selphie was in on whatever secret someone had she was happy..but it was a very stupid person that tried to keep a secret from her. She made several odd coughs and winks in Quistis's direction before Quistis finally noticed her. When Quistis did pay attention Selphie silently mouthed over from the corner of the store (so as not to distract Rinoa from her shopping), "What kind of ring is Squall getting?"   
  
  
Quistis mouthed back "I went to the store but he wasn't there." Selphie didn't catch on.."What?He was a bore and the ring has a glare?" Quistis shook her head and was about to start mouthing back she'd tell Selphie later when Selphie caught a look at the ring box poking out of Quistis's handbag. Her lips starting moving in silent speech faster than ever. "A ring?Not Squall's?Oooh..when, where, who, how?"  
  
Quistis found herself wishing she had just dropped the ring in the water fountain and forgotten about it..Selphie would never stop pestering her until she found out, Quistis knew that much at least. She pointed to the ring and shook her head, trying to signal that she didn't know who it was from. Giving up on silent speech, Selphie started pantomiming. She pushed her hair back and pretending to be smoothing it, trying to look arrogant. Quistis caught on immediately. She shook her head back at Selphie. Nope, not Seifer. She gave another huge shake of her head. Didn't Selphie get it? She had no idea who it was from!   
  
Selphie was about to go into some other imatation of one of the guys when   
Rinoa, still shopping for stuff for the dance, finally caught on to their exaggerated motions. "Alright. What conspiracy are you guys up to?" Selphie and Quistis froze. The former's eyes sparkling more than ever and the latter looking like she felt like laughing out loud. Their comical behavior couldn't be any more obvious, thought Quistis. Why, she realized, Selphie could have simply walked over and whispered in her ear and it would have caused a good deal less of a rucus. Quistis tried to think as fast as she could of some lie.   
  
No way was she going to let Rinoa know she had just happened to be given a ring as a present. Both Rinoa and Selphie would never rest until they had found out who it was from..and Quistis didn't particularly feel like having the two of them play matchmaker. Just Selphie was plenty. Quistis had a lie all ready when Selphie broke in. "Oh..teehee..we were just talking about Quistis's "mystery admirer!"   
  
Quistis felt a strange urge to strangle Selphie were she stood, pushing all friendship aside. So much for her elaborately concocted lie. Still, she had to give Selphie credit..at least Rinoa wouldn't find out about Squall's plans. Not that it mattered, thought Quistis bitterly.   
  
The words "mystery admirer" caught Rinoa's interest right away. "What are you talking about, Selph?" Selphie's eyes aglow. "Now that's something you should ask Quistis herself." Quistis made a note to never trust Selphie with deep secrets again. She may have made an excellent friend, but if you told Selphie a secret you might as well grab a megaphone, stood on top of one of the cafeteria's tables and shout it for the whole world to hear. It would save Selphie the trouble.  
  
  
She succumbed herself to the inviteable and began going into the details with Selphie and Rinoa of how the ring had come into her hands. "So the jewelry store guy gave you the ring?Wait a minute, why were you even at the jewelry store to begin with?" Rinoa was curious. Selphie and Quistis just looked at each other. Selphie may have been one for blowing secrets, but even she wasn't for spoiling weddings.   
  
Luckily, Rinoa came to her own conclusion...even if it wasn't the most accurate. "Whoa..Quistis, this must be more than just a secret admirer, huh?" Rinoa laughed. "When's the wedding?" Quistis cracked a smile and Selphie laughed. Relieved Rinoa was just joking around and wasn't really going to pry into her business, Quistis changed the subject. "So, you guys get the stuff you need for the dance?"  
  
"Yup. Ready to parrrtyy!" Selphie dissapeared into a different aisle and came back loaded with stuff; an enormous bundle of bags dwarfing her small self. "Already had time to pay for it too..since you took so long in that jewelry store." Quistis threw up her hands in mock self defense. "Alright..Alright!"   
  
"Here, help with these, will you?" Seeing as Selphie was way overloaded, each girl took a few of the packages to carry. They ran into Zell, Irvine, and Squall by the hotdog stand; where Zell was already salivating. Squall had no shopping bags with him, but Quistis could practically already see the engagement ring she was sure he had bought in his pocket. None of the other guys were carrying any bags or parcels with them either.   
  
Rinoa snuck up behind Squall and wrapped her arms around his waist..it was an affectionate gesture Quistis envied. Rinoa gave a contented little smile. "I can't believe none of you bought anything!.Guys..the only people that can go to a mall and just window shop." Selphie's gesture towards Irvine was much less affectionate and more along the lines of whining. "Come on, my feet are so tired!just one piggy back ride?pleeasee?"  
  
Irvine tried to reason with the irritable Selphie. "Now, come on darlin, you know I can't do that." Selphie stuck out her bottom lip. "I'll just drop right down here in the middle of the mall if you don't!Pretty please?" Irvine almost pulled off looking as if he would never dream of giving Selphie a piggy back ride, but Quistis could see he had already given in. He grumbled for good measure but picked her up on his shoulders anyway. Zell was about to spit out the food he was munching on again, this time from holding back peals of laughter at the sight of Irvine struggling to give a piggyback ride to a very happy Selphie.  
  
The group headed off for the entrance and the parking lot, Irvine lagging a bit behind amid cries from Selphie to "Walk faster!", Zell walking beside them; still munching complacently on his hotdog, and Rinoa and Squall in front(both from whom Quistis distanced herself a bit.) By the time they reached the car Irvine, in spite of what he had said about not carrying Selphie any farther than the mall entrance, still had the pixiesh girl on his shoulders. Quistis was watching the two and laughing at some funny comment Zell had just made when she tripped clumsily over her own two feet and fell down on the pavement.  
  
Oof. Feeling emberassed, Quistis picked herself up and brushed off her skirt. Zell grinned. "Now I see why you never wear high heels." "Or platforms" Quistis added. Strangely enough, the man built of ice himself was the only one that looked concerned. "You okay, Quistis?" Quistis reveled in the small moment of attention he gave her before saying something. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
  
  
------------  
A/N=Wow, it's been such a very long time since I wrote the last chapter before this. I know it needs work..tons and tons of it, but some reviews would be nice.*hopehope* Funny, I'm writing this and my other FF8 story..one is really serious and the other one's more lighthearted. Anyhow, thanks to everyone that has reviewed the past two chapters!Later!   



End file.
